


The School Trip

by NJwillnotstop



Series: @RT High [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, High School, School Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJwillnotstop/pseuds/NJwillnotstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin goes on a school trip, the issue is he doesn't know where they're going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The School Trip

Gavin sat on the school bus trying to grab a quick nap, before they got to there destination. He and Dan were on a trip with their arts class, yet neither of them has paid attention to where they were going. He huddled up on the uncomfortable seat, in Geoff's Griff jacket. He relaxed happy that he was away from school, but mad that Michael Jones and his crew was here as well. He just hoped that they would leave him alone. 

“Oh Shit.” Dan stated worriedly.

“What?” Gav groaned as he snuggled his head into Dan's shoulder.

“Look where we are B” Gavin looked out the window and Froze. They had arrived at the Fort. He groaned as the bus stopped and the teacher stood up, explaining the typical don't touch anything and stay together rules. Gavin just drowned her out, trying to figure out a plan.

“Don’t worry B, Griffon won’t point you out, and just put up your hood around the others.” Dan suggested making the boy pull up his hood, feeling more comfortable. 

When they got off Lindsay was standing there, Dan and Gavin stayed near the back. She introduced herself and started the tour, Gavin felt a little better, until they stopped and he realized Michael and his friends where right in front of him. He sighed leaning against the wall as Lindsay explained about what the fort was.

“Man Look at that hot chick over there, she is totally looking at you” Michaels friend Ray told him.

“Man she is sooo Hot, look at that hair.” Michael replied. Gavin tried his best to ignore them when Dan started laughing.

“What you laughing at Gruchy?” Michael spat as Dan composed himself.

“She’s not looking at you.” He laughed making Gavin look at him, as Dan waved at the mysterious girl. As Gavin went to go look he felt someone tackle him into the wall and start hugging him. He pulled away looking at Meg.

“Hey, skipping school again?” Gavin smiled forgetting he was surrounded by his classmates. 

“Yea, so what?” Meg sassed. “Your an idiot you know.”

“Why?” Gavin asked faked hurt.

“You do know where your school is going after here right?” The confused look on her boyfriends face made her shake her head.

“We are going to Rooster Teeth after this, see I know maybe you should come hug a guy who isn’t a complete moron.” Michael stated making Gavin freeze.

“Ewww.” Meg stated, “I’ll see you later Gav.” 

Gavin looked at Dan terrified as they were led back onto the bus. 

“What am I going to Dan, The moment I walk in people are going to mess with me.”

“Just put up your hood and hide.”

“I can’t I’m wearing Geoff’s one of a kind Griff jacket.” 

“Lets just pray no one sees you.”

 

Once they arrived at 636 Gavin had calmed down. He decided that he was going to stick to the back and hope nobody saw him. They walked in and got led to the kitchen area where Burnie was standing on the stairs. He gave a long half hearted speech before Brandon came to give the students a tour. As Gavin passed Burnie he put his hood up and Dan's sunglasses on. Unfortunately the man stopped him.  
"Excuse me. Where did you get that hoodie?" He asked accusingly.  
"Uh..." Gavin stuttered "EBay."   
Thankfully he was called by his teacher and ran over to Dan. HE sighed still feeling Burnies eyes on his back.

Burnie left the teen and walked into Geoff's office, where the man was trying to get some random achievement.   
"Hey man, what you doing in here." The tattooed man asks.   
"You know that Griff jacket I got you. Did you sell it?" Burnie questioned.  
"Of course not, why would you think that?"  
"There is some kid from the school trip wearing it."  
"What school is it?" Geoff asked thinking for a second.  
"The High School down the road." Burnie stated.  
"Its probably Gavin." Geoff answered "That's the school he goes to and he loves that jacket."  
"That makes sense."

The trip went off without a hitch, as they where about to leave Burnie and Geoff where saying goodbye by the door.   
"RYAN'S PICKING YOU UP!" Geoff yelled at the bus   
"DON'T BE LATE TO WORK ASSHOLE!" Burnie added.   
Commotion started on the bus as everyone was curious as to who the two men where talking to. Gavin laughed with Dan. That was until what Geoff said registered in his mind. Gavin hated riding with Ryan.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm out of ideas, Give prompts in comments or my tumblr   
> http://skittles-bbckilledme.tumblr.com/


End file.
